


Little Foxes

by ang3lba3



Series: Paintbrushes and Pastels [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fem!Cas, Fluff, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 13:32:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How lost is the little fox at the borders of night,</p><p>Poised in the forest of fern, in the trample of the wind!, Caught by the blowing cold of the mountain darkness,</p><p>He shivers and runs under tall trees, whimpering,</p><p>Brushing the tangles of dew. Pausing and running,</p><p>He searches the warm and shadowy hollow, the deep</p><p>Home on the mountain’s side where the nuzzling, soft</p><p>Bodies of little foxes may hide and sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Foxes

"This is… depressing." Deanna said, staring down at the comic Cas had been working on. "I mean, it’s as great as her stuff always is it’s just  _really_ sad.”

"Is it just me or does that fox look like you?" Sam asked, peering over his sister’s shoulder.

"It does." Jess said, and Deanna grinned, setting the comic down so she could pull the other woman into a hug.

"Hey! I haven’t seen you in  _forever._  Realized you’re too good for Sammy yet?”

Sam groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “You saw her yesterday.”

"She might have changed her mind since then." Deanna said, crossing her arms defensively. Jess just laughed, glancing back at the comic. 

"Did you like it?" Cas asked, and Deanna yelped. She still couldn’t figure out how Cas moved so goddamn  _quietly._

"Yeah, Cas." Dean paused, trying to think of the right words.

"Why does the fox look like Dean?" Sam asked, getting straight to the point.

Cas squinted down at the papers. “Huh.”

"Okay, you’ve officially been drawing me  _way_ too much when you don’t even realize you’ve been drawing me.” Deanna declared, winding an arm around her girlfriend’s waist. 

"Where did you get the idea for the poem on it?" Jess asked, changing the subject like the angel she was.

"That’s not my poem, it’s by Frances Frost. I read it and just-" Cas shrugged. 

"Wait, there’s a poem on it?" Dean asked, and Sam rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah." Jess said, leaning over to read it out loud. "How lost is the little fox at the borders of night,/Poised in the forest of fern, in the trample of the wind!, Caught by the blowing cold of the mountain darkness,/He shivers and runs under tall trees, whimpering,/Brushing the tangles of dew. Pausing and running,/He searches the warm and shadowy hollow, the deep/Home on the mountain’s side where the nuzzling, soft/Bodies of little foxes may hide and sleep."

Dean shook her head. “That’s just… sad.”

"I thought it was hopeful." Cassiel said, frowning down at her drawings. 

"Dinner’s ready." Ellen called. 

Jess grabbed Sam and dragged him towards the dining room. Deanna grinned. Girl after her own heart, that one. Really appreciated the concept of free food. 

Deanna started to head to food as well, but Cas caught her wrist.

"What is it?" Dean asked. The hints of a smile on her lips, Cas pointed up at the ceiling and the strand of mistletoe dangling above their heads.

"Well." Deanna said, threading her fingers into Cas’s hair. "Never let it be said that I didn’t take an excuse to kiss you."


End file.
